The Loser
by Lucky Yoselin
Summary: You never know what you have until it's gone; specially if its your girlfriend and you lose her to your sensei. KakaSaku Inspired by El Perdedor


**El Perdedor**

He was with her when he left, he looked back to see her crying as he was leaving her once again. To find himself, to learn more about the ninja ways around the region, to just get away from the village that reminded him of everything he had ever done wrong.

The Hokage didn't make it a habit of seeing every shinobi out as they left for their many trips, but there was always an exception, and not because he wanted to see Sasuke off, but because of the girl Sasuke always left behind crying.

He was there for Sakura, not for Sasuke, and Sasuke knew this. He knew it but he didn't think there was anything to worry about, after all Sakura loved him and only him.

Don't get him wrong, he really did love her, and he knew he was hurting her every time he left her alone, witnessing all the love growing around her, everyone was getting married, starting a family, or just plain showing off their love, and she was stuck in the sidelines just watching everyone getting their happy ending while she waited for him.

So when he looked back to the villages gates, and saw their sensei hugging her while she cried, he didn't think much of it, after all Sakura loved him, she loved him even when he had tried to kill her. She loved him and she would always wait for him, and of that he was sure.

xXxXxXx

Kakashi saw her cry again and again, one time after another. He knew there was no way that she was happy like this, no one could find happiness out of seeing their loved one for a couple of days just to be devastated again seeing them leave time after time.

And so one more time they were sitting at her apartment sipping tea that she had made for him, her eyes gave away of how tired she was, they were red from all the crying and empty from all her sorrow.

"You deserve so much better Sakura" she looked up to him and gave him a sad smile, knowing that they had this conversation way more than once.

Ever since Naruto had gotten together with Hinata they were spending every living moment together, which meant that Sakura was alone every time Sasuke would leave, that was until her former sensei found her crying into her ramen in the middle of the night at Ichiraku's.

That's when he realized just how lonely she truly was, how much it was eating at her inside not to be Sasuke's number one priority. So from that day on Kakashi refused to leave her alone when Sasuke left. Which turned out to be a very frequent occurrence.

"I love him" she said with a voice that was barely loud enough for him to hear "I just love him so much, and I know he loves me too, he just need time" she said looking down

"Time? He has had enough time to find himself, Sakura you have to see it, and if he really cared about you he wouldn't be hurting you like this!" He wasn't trying to hurt her, he was just trying to make her see how wrong she was.

Looking down he saw her shoulders start shaking, and little whimpers escaped her lips. She was crying again and this time it was his fault!

He quickly got up and moved over to her side of the table and hugged her, regretting everything he had said to make her cry

"No, no Sakura don't cry, sweetie I'm sorry you know I don't mean that, I'm sure Sasuke loves you very much-"

"No, no sensei, you're right" she interrupted him while trying to dry her tears with her hands but her eyes kept overflowing "he's just trying to get away from everything, from ME, I'm the only stupid one here holding on to a childhood crush, thinking he would ever love me the way I love him" that revelation hit her like a thunderbolt, it was all coming to her, as he tighten his arms around her.

"Sakura, this is not on you. You are without a doubt someone completely pure, so full of love, I mean who would be crazy enough not to love you, who wouldn't want to be the on the receiving end of your love?" he pulled apart from her just enough to look her in the eyes, and her tear stained face.

"God, you're so beautiful, He doesn't know what he has, to leave you, I don't think it was possible for anyone to leave someone like you behind" bringing his hand to her cheek he dried her tears away "you are perfect"

She stared deeply into his dark eyes truly seeing him for the first time, there was something new in the way he looked at her, as if she saw just how much love he had for her.

Starting into his eyes was a bad idea, she decided this as her hands moved up to his face and grabbed the edge of his mask.

He stared at her intently, and not once did it cross his mind to stop her, to prevent her from seeing the face he had been hiding for a very long time, as in a trance of his own, he knew what she was about to do, he knew what was on her mind and although many would say that not stopping her would be taking advantage of her weak moment. He couldn't find a bone in his body to care.

As she slowly began rolling his mask down, she felt something inside of her grow, the desire to have her lips on his was eating her from the inside, and for a second she forgot why she had been crying.

When the mask was completely off, she was surprised to find another mask underneath the first one, and she felt her tears dry and herself laugh.

Kakashi cursed himself when he saw her lovely smile and heard her angelic laugh, to think that he cock blocked himself into kissing then one girl he couldn't stop thinking about since long ago.

"Always prepared huh Hokage-sama?" she asked in a mocking tone, while removing his hand from her cheeks and getting up "Very smart"

"Stupid is more like it" he said with a smirk as he got up "really stupid" he said looking down at her.

She decided to avert her eyes to avoid getting lost into his once again "Thanks for today Kakashi" she dropped his honorifics "I guess I just have to be patient with Sasuke, after all I do love him" she said this at loud more to herself than to him, as in wanting to remind herself who she was in love with, not that she ever doubted herself.

"Anytime, you know I will always be here for you" he smiled down at her "but I guess it is getting kind of late" looking out her window he saw the moon in the dark sky, it was way past midnight

She walked him to her door and let him out "Thanks again" she said while looking at his back as he walked away

He just raised his hand in a motion as to signal his farewell, as he always did.

She leaned back against the door after closing it, and bringing her hands to hide her face she let out a long sigh she dint know she was holding.

"What the hell was that?"

xXxXxXx

She couldn't stop thinking about him, about that almost kiss they shared, and it was driving her insane, she couldn't concentrate on work, or on anything for the matter, she HAD to be insane. He was her former teacher, fifteen years her senior, he was the Hokage for god's sake. This was ridiculous.

"-and so we end up watching a movie" she heard Naruto finish as he kept eating his ramen.

She had not heard what the story was about but she could guess it had something to do with his girlfriend and their most recent date.

"That's very nice Naruto" she said looking a bit un-interested. He looked at her intently as she was just looking into space

"Is everything okay Sakura-chan, you've been kind of out of it for a while there" she heard the concern in his voice

"Huh? Oh no, everything is good, it's just…" looking down at her untouched ramen, she couldn't find the way of putting her feelings into words

"C'mon you can tell me, is it about Sasuke?"

"NO, not Sasuke, that's the problem, I can't seem to get someone out of my head" she said while looking down not being able to meet Naruto's eyes, as shame filled her, as if even thinking about someone other than Sasuke was some kind of sin "I don't know how to explain this feeling, Naruto, but it feels a lot like love"

Naruto's eyes widen, he looked surprised and taken back by her revelation, the thought of Sakura thinking of someone other than Sasuke, was not something he ever thought possible.

And then it hit him, oh and he cursed himself for not noticing sooner, for making her listen to all his stories about his lovely Hinata, he hadn't meant to hurt her, but somehow he did.

Sakura was falling in love with him, Naruto was sure of this.

"Sa-Sakura-chan" she heard him stutter, she looked up she saw a blush in his cheeks "This is wrong" he said looking down "You're with Sasuke" as if she dint already knew this

"I know that Naruto, but I just can't help it, I know this is wrong but it's just how I feel" he looked up at her again, and saw her blush "I just want to forget this feeling, drown it, but it keeps appearing" she explained

Naruto felt guilt overcome him, this was his fault, for staying too close to her, he had driven her into him and it pained him, because he had to break her heart that was the only solution, he decided.

"Look I'm very flatter but, you see, umm… Hinata and I are you know in lo-love" he looked up and saw her eyes filled with confusion

"I know that, so what?" she asked a little thrown off by his bringing up his girlfriend, she knew that's all he could talk about lately but right now they were discussing her love life.

"Sakura-chan, I'm in love with her and I would never cheat on her, even if it is with someone as beautiful as you" He said with as much determination as he found in himself "I'm sorry but you're going to have to forget about your feelings for m-"

He couldn't finish as he felt a great pain in his right check, she had hit him so hard he ended up on the floor of Ichikaku's "Hey what was that for?!" He yelled as he grabbed his assaulted cheek.

"NOT YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs "KAKASHI!" She revealed this without even thinking.

Naruto looking up from the ground was hit with the revelation that his teammate, who was dating his best friend, might be in love with their sensei. His eyes winded at this and looked up at her with surprise "WHat!"

"Yo" They both looked up as someone flew the curtains of the Ramen stand open, and walked in

It was Kakashi "Someone called me?" he looked down and saw Naruto on the ground looking up at him as if he had just seen the devil himself

"YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR- UMGM" Sakura was behind him with her hands covering his mouth as soon as she realize what he was going to say

She got close to his ear and whispered something that made Naruto's blood run cold, and when she let go of him, he quietly got up, dusted himself off, looking at Kakashi in the eyes he said, "I'm going to let this one go, but stay away from Hinata…" he said in a serious tone "… pervert" he added quietly before he walked out

Kakashi stared at Naruto's back as he walked away, confusion was evident in his face, and he looked at Sakura as she was now standing in front of him blushing "What was that about?"

"Umnh, just Naruto, being Naruto" she was looking everywhere but at him "He's just being stupid"

That wasn't it but he wasn't going to push the subject, he gave up trying to understand Naruto a long time ago.

"So how's it going?"

"Ah. Good actually, I have been doing a lot better, I think I'm all cried out" she was sure she sounded lame, but she had been taken aback by his sudden appearance , which made her wonder if he had heard her conversation with Naruto.

He looked at her skeptically, once again not believing her, but he still smiled at her "Really? I don't know if that's good or bad"

"Honestly, even I don't know either" putting money on the counter and saying her goodbyes to the cook she turned back to the Hokage "I think I better head home, sensei"

Honestly she just needed to get away from him, she did not want to have her loyalty to Sasuke tested again.

"I'll walk you" he said as a matter of fact, putting his hands in his pockets, looking as casual as ever, Sakura couldn't bring herself to argue with that.

Walking down the streets of Konoha with the Hokage by her side is something Sakura had learnt to get used to, it was something normal and natural to her, but right now it felt everything but natural.

There was tension in the air between them, as if he knew what she was feeling, as if he also felt it. This was a bad idea, there was no way she could handle this kind of attraction to someone like him.

"Sasuke should be coming back in about a month" she looked up at him while processing the new information coming from the head of the village "He sent a message today" he looked down at her "You should tell him to stay this time, maybe he will stop all of these unnecessary trips"

Oh. So it was only her feeling something between them

"Maybe" she said looking down at the ground "He just has a lot to get straight, I don't mind his trips, it's just being away from him makes me all kinds of confused about my feelings" she confessed

They were standing now in front of her apartment complex, "Really? That's unusual for someone who was so sure of her feelings" he said in an almost mocking way that offended her, and as she was about to protest he bent down to have his face to her level "if I was him I would be worried to leave such a pretty girlfriend behind," she look straight at his dark eyes that reflected the light of the full moon, once again getting lost in them "in this village where anyone could snatch her away" he was staring at her lips intently, and this time in a surprising move he was the one to bring his hand up to his mask and pull it down.

Sakura couldn't decide what surprised her more, seeing her Sensei's lips for the first time in her life, or the fact that those lips were crushed to her own in a matter of seconds, she decided the latter was a bit more surprising. This had been it, this was what she had been waiting for all this time, and so she crushed the guilt she felt inside of her, guilt for cheating on who was once her only love.

She leaned into the kiss, humming in contentment as Kakashi wrapped his arm around her small figure. Kakashi pressed forcefully against her devouring her warm mouth with his own, one hand thigh around her while the other rested curled around in her lovely pink hair. She smelled like fresh rain in spring, it was a lovely smell, and she tasted even better, everything Kakashi had ever imagine, no, this was way better, he decided.

He eventually let go of her mouth but still kept his hands around her, "again, anyone could snatch you away" he said with a smirk, as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip that was smeared with her lipstick "specially with that sensei of yours around you so much"

She smiled at him, sweetly as if she hadn't just been making out with him in the middle of the street where all her neighbors could see "I wouldn't worry too much about my sensei" she said seductively as she wrapped her hands around his neck "It's the Hokage who is the real thread around here" he smiled at her as he crashed his lips to her own once again.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke made his way back to Sakura's apartment three months after leaving the village this time. It had been a rather short trip but he was feeling a sudden rush to see Sakura, he had decided he was going to stay around for a while longer since he had amazing plans for them.

He was going to ask her the question he had been waiting to ask for a while. She would say yes, he was sure of that, after all she was Sakura, and he was Sasuke, there was no way he would be rejected by her.

He smiled at himself, all the times she had suffered alone because of him would finally pay off, she would become his bride, and this filled him with pride.

As he got closer to the village he sensed someone close, turning around to their old training grounds Sasuke saw Kakashi sitting down in the middle of the training ground, Sasuke figured that he might had been training.

But then in a pink flash he saw someone trying to attack him from behind, only to be stopped by the Hokage with his right arm.

Kakashi held Sakura by her arm as she laughed at her failed attack "That's not fair" she said still laughing "we said no Sharingan"

He pulled her down to his lap smiling while looking at her in a loving way "I don't remember ever making such agreements"

Sasuke watched in shock as Sakura smiling as if this was a natural thing, pulled his mask down and brought his face closer to her in a deep kiss.

Oh. So that was that.

Sasuke felt a strange feeling develop inside of him, something he had never felt before, and it burned him and hurt him so much that he had to check his chest to make sure he wasn't wounded. No. This feeling was no war injury. This was jealousy.

She hadn't waited for him, she had moved one, how could she…

Staring at her smiling face wrapped around Kakashi he suddenly remember all the time he had seen her cry because of him, all the times he had let her down, every one of them.

He had been the idiot that thought she would never love anyone else, he had been the only one to blame in this. Kakashi had won her over, and Sasuke knew he could only blame himself.

Kakashi took the prize while he was the loser in this fight.

 **A/N Thanks for all the support in the reviews, you guys are awesome and you have no idea just how happy each review makes me. Also special thanks to my cousin for inspiring this fic (and editing all my mistakes) there wouldn't be a story to tell without her and her crazy fangirl moments (Really check her work out it's really the best Yukkil0v3r ) I'm not much of a Sakura x Kakashi shipper but no one can deny that they make one hot couple. Anyways thanks for reading, and please review! :)**

 **-Lucky Yoselin**


End file.
